


Out With the Old, In With the New

by whispered_story



Series: Until You Catch On [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are decorating for the holidays. [reposted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With the Old, In With the New

"We can just buy new stuff if you don't like these," Jensen says, amused, and waves vaguely at the box of decorations Jared is sifting through.

"This is fine," Jared replies, but he sounds unhappy. The smile he gives Jensen is a little forced.

Jensen sighs and sets his tumbler of whiskey onto the coffee table before sitting down next to Jared.

"Jay," he says. "Seriously, we'll go shopping for new things."

"It's stupid to spend money on new decorations when these are perfectly fine," Jared argues, putting the box onto the floor.

"You don't like them so obviously they're not perfectly fine."

"I never said I didn't like them," Jared says with a shrug.

Jensen tugs a strand of hair behind Jared's ear and smiles fondly at him. "The expression on your face spoke volumes."

Jared cringes a little. "Seriously, Jensen, the decorations are fine. They're beautiful, actually."

"But?"

Jared sighs and gives Jensen a look. "Well, everything is blue and silver."

"What's wrong with that?" Jensen prods.

"It's just...those colors are kinda cold, don't you think?" Jared frowns at him. "But it doesn't matter. The place will look great, I'm sure."

"We'll buy new things," Jensen says again, this time more resolutely.

"Jen, no. Really, that's not necessary. I don't wanna be one of those boyfriends."

"What?" Jensen asks with a small laugh.

Jared shrugs. "You know, the kind that tries to change you and your life. Who interferes with everything and forces what he wants onto you."

"We're talking about Christmas decorations, babe. It's not like you're trying to change my whole life," Jensen says. "And considering you're spending Christmas at my place, I want you to feel comfortable here and enjoy the holidays."

Jared's lips twitch into a smile. "I don't think my enjoyment of the holiday will depend on the decorations."

"But it's part of it."

"Not the important part," Jared says, leaning in to brush their lips together. "Plus, the decorations look pretty expensive. It'd be a shame to just cast them aside when you probably paid a fortune for them."

"I didn't, actually," Jensen replies with a shrug. "My mom went a little overboard getting decorations for the annual Christmas party a few years back, so she sent me a couple of boxes with stuff she didn't need. I think my sister and brother got some stuff too."

"So these are decorations for some fancy, expensive cooperate party?" Jared asks, grimacing. "It explains so much."

Jensen laughs. "Yeah. I was too lazy to buy anything myself, so I thought why not use this stuff?"

"So, buying new things wouldn't be that bad, right? Since you didn't even pay for this stuff?" Jared asks.

Jensen grins. "More than okay," he says.

+

"I like red," Jared says, holding up a bauble. 

"Then red it is," Jensen replies and kisses Jared's cheek. 

"Jensen. Come on, I want us both to choose things. You can't just simply agree with everything I suggest."

Jensen smiles at Jared and brushes his fingers over Jared's cheek, just a brief, reassuring touch. "I like red. I'm happy with red," he says, sliding his arm around Jared's waist. "Though I have to admit that what I really care about is that you'll be with me on Christmas. Whether the baubles on our tree are red or blue or silver really doesn't matter."

"You're not making this easy."

Jensen laughs. "Sorry," he murmurs. 

"Choose something," Jared urges. 

"A mistletoe?" Jensen suggests.

Jared laughs. "Of course. We'll get one."

"Good. Can we go back to you choosing decorations and me happily agreeing with everything now?" Jensen asks with a smirk.

"Jensen," Jared complains and swats him.

"Babe, I'd let you know if you picked something horrendously ugly. You just happen to have good taste."

Jared rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch into a smile. "I do, huh?"

"Look at who you're dating," Jensen replies and sidesteps Jared's hand shooting out.

+

"Happy?" Jensen murmurs, lips brushing against Jared's temple.

Jared hums under his breath, shifting a little closer on the couch. "Very," he says, his hand toying with the hem of Jensen's sweater.

"Good," Jensen says.

"You too, I hope?"

Jensen smiles, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Jared's nose before titling his head a little further down to kiss Jared on the lips. The angle is a little uncomfortable so Jensen pulls away a few seconds later. "This is exactly how I think every Christmas should be."

"Can be," Jared says softly.

"Well," Jensen starts and grins. "We do have all the decoration now."

Jared chuckles. "You love it."

"I love it," Jensen agrees. Jared tilts his head up and meets Jensen halfway for another kiss.


End file.
